dessertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pio Quinto: Nicaraguan Rum Cake
Description Pio Quinto is a Nicaraguan rum cake topped with a vanilla custard (natilla) and dusted with cinnamon. This cake may have been named after Pope Pius V and there is also a Pio Quinto River in Nicaragua but the exact origin for the name of this dessert is not known. This is a delicious and light version of Pio Quinto, made with a butter substitute in the rum glaze and egg whites in the cake. The recipe yields 6 mini cakes. Instead of traditional Natilla that uses milk and egg yolks, Ithis custard is made with light coconut milk. Like Natilla, it is thickened with cornstarch. The resulting custard is airy and light and deliciously creamy. It is just incredible paired with the rum cakes! Rum-soaked dried plums are also a nice addition and make the cakes look very pretty. Ingredients Vanilla custard * 1 can light coconut milk * 1½ tablespoons vanilla * ¼ cup Agave syrup * 2 tablespoons brown rice flour * 1 tablespoons cornstarch, dissolved in 2 tablespoons of water Rum-soaked dried plums * 1 cup dried plums * ⅔ cup rum Cake * 1 (18.4 ounce) package yellow cake mix * 4 egg whites (or use egg substitute) * ½ cup rum * ⅔ cup water * ½ cup vegetable oil * 1 (3½ ounce) package instant vanilla pudding Rum glaze * 1 stick butter (or butter substitute such as Smart Balance) * ½ cup sugar * 2 tablespoons water * ⅓ cup rum To serve * cinnamon Directions Rum-soaked dried plums # Place dried plums in a bowl and pour rum over them. # Let the dried plums soak at least overnight or for 24 hours. Custard # Place coconut milk, Vanilla, and Agave in a small saucepan. Bring to boil. # Add the dissolved cornstarch and brown rice flour. Whisk quickly until the mixture starts to thicken. # Take off the heat and whisk until the mixture is thick and smooth. # Pour into a container and refrigerate until chilled. Cake # Pre-heat oven to 325°F. # Place the cake mix, ⅔ cup rum, 4 eggs, ⅓ cup water, ½ cup vegetable oil, and vanilla pudding. Blend well until smooth. # Pour batter into lightly greased ramekins, dividing equally and filling about ½ of each ramekin. # Bake the cakes for about 25-30 minutes. # Remove from the oven and let them cool for about 5 minutes. Rum glaze # Meanwhile, melt butter in a small saucepan. # Add 2 tablespoons of water and ½ cup of sugar. Boil the mixture for a few minutes, constantly stirring. # Remove the mixture from the heat and mix in ⅓ cup of rum. # Using a toothpick make many tiny holes on the tops of the cakes. # Drizzle the cakes evenly with ¼ of the rum glaze. Then invert the cakes onto a platter. # Make more holes all over and drizzle the rest of the rum glaze over the cakes. # Refrigerate for at least an hour. To serve # Top the rum cakes with vanilla custard, dust lightly with cinnamon, and top with a rum-soaked dried plum. then pock fingers and lick it Category:Cake Recipes